You make me sexy
by annalucindaberry
Summary: short faberry smut..


'Tap tap tap' Rachel huffed looking up from her script to the blonde across from her, this was completely unfair, books and pens scattered all over the coffee table as the blonde stared intently at the glowing screen, ignoring a pouting brunette who was currently jealous of the inanimate object. The thing that irritated Rachel the most was how sexy Quinn looked without even trying, her thick rimmed glasses sat at the bridge of her nose, her hair piled up messily on her head. Quinn bit her lip and sighed, Rachel shifted as she felt her centre wetten at the sight and sound of her studious girlfriend. Trying desperately Rachel stared back at her script but the blonde was not to far from her mind.

* * *

"Baby, what's for lunch?", Quinn's voice filled the air as she typed continuously. 'ME?' Rachel thought to herself as she watched the fingers move across the keyboard, aching to feel them on her body. "I can make you a BLT?", Rachel asked huskily crawling across the sofa and curling into Quinn. The blonde nodded without so much as looking up. Huffing Rachel got up and diva stormed out. Quinn watched the girl as she left the room, swaying her hips and she could tell the girl had been pouting, raising a brow she thought to herself 'Well better make this interesting'. Rachel fixed her girlfriend the sandwich and warmed up some left over food from the night before for herself. Walking back into the living room she put the food down by the blonde and went to walk over to her previous spot. Two arms wrapped around the girl. "And where do you think you're going?", Quinn whispered as she pulled the girl into her lap. Rachel shivered as the blonde began to plant kisses along her neck. "Quinn, the food-" , "It can be reheated". Rachel turned and straddled the blonde and pale hands shot straight to the tanned thighs, running her fingers up and down the smooth skin. Crashing their lips together both girls melted into the kiss, tasting, teasing each other.

* * *

Quinn pushed the long hair back and began slowly kissing down the centre of the brunette's neck, moans escaping her mouth, reaching the brunettes collar bone she bit down quickly.

"Quinn", the brunette stuttered as said girl began to suck on the skin. Pale fingers sliding under the thin material of Rachel's shorts. Running a finger up the cotton panties

"Wet already Rae?". Using her strength Quinn swiftly moved so that the diva was on her back. Sitting back she took in the sight of her girlfriend. Her hair was splayed out against the couch. Shining eyes and a bitten lip, continuing down the body she spotted her mark, on her girl, slightly covered by her tshirt, hard nipples showing through.

She let a low growl out, she loved when Rachel wore her clothes, back down the girls body, short shorts with a wet patch showing through. Quinn lay on top of the girl and began kissing her again, using one hand to tease up the girls toned stomach. Rachel squirmed.

* * *

"You like that baby?", Quinn whispered in the girls ear as she began to tease one of the already stiff nipples. She could feel the girl nodding. "Answer me baby", "Yes Quinn", the girl sighed. The blonde continued and began kissing the girls neck again. Using her hands she pushed the tshirt all the way up, disconnecting their lips to quickly remove the item before reconnecting her lips onto a hard nipple. Rachel arched her back and moaned as the girl teased her with her tongue and teeth. Pushing aside the shorts and soaked panties Quinn ran her finger up the length of her girlfriends dripping centre. "Fuck", she cursed as she felt her girlfriend squirm under her. "So wet". Slowly the girl began to draw circles around the girls swollen clit. "Baby", Rachel moaned arching her back again. "Please", she begged.

Quinn pulled back and watched the girl again. Rachel instantly pulled her arms up to cover herself. Quinn pushed the girls arms down. "You. Are. Beautiful". A blush crept up the brunettes cheeks. "Now take these off", Quinn demanded and watched as the brunette hurriedly removed her bottoms.

Moving down the couch Quinn parted the girls legs and licked straight up the wet centre. Rachel's hand shot straight to the blonde hair and tangled into the mess as she pushed the head back into her. The blonde began slowly building up the pace licking the girls clit and sliding in and out of her tight pussy. Going back to the swollen clit Quinn slid two fingers deep into the brunette.

"So tight Rach", Quinn moaned as she continued to pump the fingers in and out of the tight space, whilst sucking the girls clit. "I'm gunna..", "Cum for me baby", Quinn moaned as she continuously licked the girl. Curling her fingers upward she knew the girl was close. Withdrawing her fingers she replaced them with her tongue, Rachel was now grinding her body into the girls tongue, riding out her orgasm as it hit her. Quinn held the girls thighs, nails digging deep into the tanned skin as Rachel moaned and rode Quinn's tongue. Quinn lapped at the girls sweet juice tasting each drop. Rachel's body slumped as she dropped from her high and Quinn crawled up the girl's body placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"You're so sexy", Rachel grabbed the girl and passionately kissed her, tasting herself on the other girls tongue. "You make me sexy".

* * *

**AN - Quick smut, sorry guys... I'd really love some prompts for inspiration, writing helps me keep going... anything fluffy? angsty?sad? smut? please?**


End file.
